1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus that can play a plurality of games using a specific player character operated by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an on-line game where a player can have access to a dedicated server through a computer network and share the same game progress with the other players has been performed. At the on-line game, each player operates a character. As the character, a player character, that is, a so-called avatar is used. Also, a service that allows each player to select individual parts of a face or a hairstyle, and worn clothes or decorations so as to generate an original avatar has been provided.
For example, in order to provide a further interesting avatar by causing a user to selectively combine game items with the avatar, a character generating method combined a game item function is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2008-510563). Specifically, the character generating method includes a step of providing the avatar to the player, a step of causing a gamvatar controller to confirm whether the player requires to combine the game item function and the avatar before progressing a game, when the player acquires the game item function, a step of combining the game item function to a corresponding layer of the avatar, under the control of the gamvatar controller, when the player desires to combine the game item function and the avatar, and a step of causing a gamvatar provider to generate a combined gamvatar.
Meanwhile, a design of the avatar is displayed according to a design of clothes or decorations purchased by the user. However, according to kinds of games that the avatar participates, clothes of the avatar may not be matched. For example, clothes that may be matched to the avatar in a sports game and a Japanese chess game are completely different from each other. In this case, items that the avatar wears need to be changed according to a game that the avatar participates.